


dreams (made into reality)

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Sex Dream, Smut, i miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Laurel has sex dream of Dinah, awakes on the couch and is very turned on. Sees Dinah in kitchen, Dinah asks if she’s okay. One thing leads to another and yeah, you know what’s going on.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	dreams (made into reality)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry if this is terrible! I really hope y’all like this though. Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! Btw no creative thought behind title because I don’t want to 🤠

Laurel let out a loud moan as Dinah worked her tongue inside her, while her hands were on her breasts.

“Fuck D.” Laurel moaned out.

Dinah pulled back from where her mouth was hard at work and quickly replaced her mouth with her fingers, plunging two into Laurel, “You like that, baby?”

“D, I’m about to come.”

Dinah placed a kiss to her clit before rubbing her thumb against it. She felt Laurel’s wall closing around her fingers before letting out, “Then come for me, baby.”

Those words sent Laurel over the edge as a powerful orgasm took over her body, arching her back and moaning out Dinah’s name.

————————————————————————

Laurel awoke to the feeling of sweat all over her body and feeling incredibly turned on. She was about to get herself off to the thought of her dream, but heard noise coming from the kitchen. She let out a groan before looking up and seeing Dinah cleaning dishes.

Dinah must’ve sensed her presence and smiled at her, “Hey you. Sorry I didn’t want to disturb your sleep.”

Laurel sat up, trying to ignore the ache between her legs as she got up and made her way into the kitchen, “You’re good, D. I need a shower though.”

Dinah furrowed her brows before drying her hands, placing them on Laurel’s head, “You feel like you’re running a fever. Are you okay?”

Laurel quickly nodded her head, knowing she needed to get out of here soon before she exploded.

Dinah shook her head and said, “You really shouldn’t take a shower. It could worsen the fever.”

Laurel accidentally let out a whine at that, not missing the confused look from Dinah, “D, I really need to.”

“You look clean though?”

“For fuck sakes Dinah, I’m turned on!” Laurel let out, immediately embarrassed by what she let out. She covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Dinah was silent for a bit before letting out an, “Oh.”

“Oh? Really?! That’s all you have to say?! I basically admitted that I wanted to go fuck myself in your shower and all you can say is oh?!” 

“Did you want me to punish you for that?” Dinah teased, receiving a whine from Laurel in response.

“Don’t fucking tease me. I literally can’t take anymore of it.” Laurel said as she felt the throbbing in between her legs get worse.

Dinah tilted her head before suggesting, “You..... you want help?”

Laurel looked at her like she had just suggested something crazy, not sure if she heard her right, “What?!”

“Do you want help?” Dinah asked again before getting in Laurel’s personal space, “Or rather do you want me to fuck you instead of you fucking yourself?”

Laurel let out a moan at the suggestion, memories from her dream still fresh in her mind, “D.”

“If not, it’s okay. I just thought I’d offer.”

Laurel opened her eyes to look into Dinah’s, completely filled with lust, “Please.”

Dinah surged for Laurel’s lips, finally connecting them. Laurel moaned into her mouth, causing Dinah to slip her tongue into Laurel’s mouth. Dinah’s hands moved to Laurel’s hair, tugging at it, and getting a moan from Laurel in response. 

They continued to kiss like that for a bit. Dinah removed her lips from Laurel’s and moved down to kiss at Laurel’s neck, “D.....I-“

“You wanna take this somewhere else?” Dinah asked, finishing what Laurel was going to say anyways.

Laurel nodded her head, expecting to follow Dinah up to her room. What she didn’t expect was Dinah placing her hands under her ass, lifting her off the ground. Laurel quickly wrapped her legs around Dinah, kissing on Dinah’s neck as Dinah walked them in the direction of the bedroom.

Once they reached the bedroom, Dinah gently laid Laurel on the bed and got on top of her. Dinah smiled down at her before saying, “Hi pretty bird.”

Laurel felt the throbbing between her legs intensify and wrapped them around Dinah’s waist, trying to create the friction she needed, “D please. I am so turned on.”

Dinah made quick work of removing all of Laurel’s clothes, before pausing at Laurel’s underwear to ask, “What got you all like this? You were sleeping and you just woke up like this.”

Laurel looked at Dinah before replying, “I had a really great sex dream. It felt so real.”

“Oh so did you want the person who was in your dream instead?”

“I have the person. It was you, D.”

Dinah smiled and quickly removed the last article of clothing on Laurel. Once she was done with that, she brought her lips to Laurel’s before saying, “Let’s make that dream a reality then.”

Laurel smiled, but quickly moaned as Dinah brought one of her hands to her breast, teasing her nipple with her index and middle finger. Laurel exposed her neck more, causing Dinah to attach her lips to her neck, sucking and kissing on the flesh. Laurel squirmed underneath Dinah, trying to rub her legs together to relieve some of the pressure there.

Dinah noticed that and put her leg in between Laurel’s, pressing it up against her core. Laurel let out a loud moan at that and shouted, “Fuck!”

“Someone’s soaked.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Dinah smiled and kept moving her leg against her, while she moved down to suck one of Laurel’s nipples into her mouth. She used her hand to tease at the other nipple while her mouth gave attention to the one she currently had. Dinah swirled her nipple around using her tongue, before ending it by tugging at it and releasing it with a wet pop.

Laurel let out a moan, similar to the one in her dream as Dinah’s leg increased the pressure against her core. Laurel sensed that she was about to come soon, not that it was shocking with how worked up she was.

“You close?” Dinah asked as she rocked her leg against Laurel.

Laurel nodded her head as she pulled Dinah close to pull her in for a kiss. Laurel felt the pressure build up and then it suddenly released. She moaned into Dinah’s mouth as she came, pulling back from the kiss to regain her breath. Her dream could never have prepared her for how fucking amazing she felt.

Dinah peppered her face with kisses as Laurel came down from her high. After a few minutes, Laurel’s breathing finally evened out and she smiled at Dinah, “You okay, Laur?”

“I’m fantastic. That was...... better than my dream.”

“Is that so?”

Laurel hummed a yes in response, giving Dinah a kiss on the lips. “I’ve never came from just grinding on someone so thanks for giving me a first with that.”

Dinah let out a light laugh before giving Laurel a kiss on the nose, “Glad I could be of service. What was I doing to you in your dream?”

Memories from her dream came rushing back and she smirked at Dinah, “You went down on me.”

Dinah’s eyes filled with lust at that and she found herself desperate to do that to Laurel, “Do you mind?”

“Do I mind what?” Laurel asked clearly confused. She already had an orgasm, there would be no way Dinah would want to do it again.

Dinah brought her lips to Laurel’s ear before whispering, “Let me taste you.”

Laurel let out a groan at the suggestion and felt a spark between her legs before nodding her head. Dinah gave her a sexy smile that made Laurel become even more aroused. The way Dinah looked at her really did something for her. She looked at her with so much desire and Laurel couldn’t believe Dinah wanted this, wanted her.

Dinah kissed her way down Laurel’s body, making sure to take time to pay attention to her breasts and leave marks on her. The build up was making the aching between Laurel’s thighs worse than it was before. Dinah took her time working her up until Laurel was whimpering underneath her, unable to take the teasing much longer.

“You want something baby?”

Laurel narrowed her eyes at the woman in between her legs, “You know what I want.”

“Hmmm I’m not sure. Perhaps you’re not desperate enough.”

Laurel whined at that, earning a smirk from Dinah in response, “How about you see for yourself how desperate I am?” 

Laurel didn’t need to see to know how wet she was. She felt only slightly embarrassed with how much she was. It was probably the most she’s ever been. 

Dinah positioned Laurel’s legs on her shoulders before kissing on her thighs. Her head was swimming with desire and she couldn’t resist it any longer. Dinah ran her tongue across Laurel’s slit, moaning as her taste enveloped her. Laurel let out a loud moan at the action as she gripped Dinah’s hair.

Dinah started off slow, reveling in the taste of Laurel. She could do this all day if Laurel let her. Dinah only began to go faster when she heard Laurel beg, “D please.” Who was she to deny her?

Dinah began picking up her speed, stopping to suck at Laurel’s clit every now and again, not missing that way it made Laurel moan louder. Laurel let out a shout when Dinah plunged her tongue inside of her, using her fingers to tease her clit as she continued working her tongue in her.

“Fuck D. I’m about to-“ Laurel was cut off by her orgasm overtaking her, shouting out Dinah’s name in the process.

Dinah stayed down there, waiting for Laurel to come down from her orgasm. She eventually felt Laurel slump underneath her and remove her grip on Dinah’s hair. Dinah pulled back to look up at Laurel, satisfied with the state Laurel was in.

Dinah kissed her way back up Laurel’s body, ending up at her cheek. Laurel’s eyes were still closed as she tried catching her breath. Dinah ran her fingers through Laurel’s hair, trying to help her regain her breath.

When Laurel finally opened her eyes, she gave Dinah a lazy smile before wrapping her arms around her, pulling her in for a kiss. This kiss was still filled with passion, but was also much softer than the others they’ve shared. 

When they pulled back from the kiss, Laurel traced her fingers across Dinah’s jawline, not missing the way Dinah leaned into her touch. Laurel had never had this much softness from a partner after having sex and it made her feel all types of ways.

Dinah finally broke the silence, “Are you okay?”

“I’m great. That was....... wow.” Laurel responded with a chuckle. Words couldn’t describe how incredible she was feeling from that.

“Well I’m glad.” Dinah said with a soft smile.

“Well.....”

“Well what?”

“What about you, songbird?” Laurel asked, tilting her head, “What can I do for you?”

“Oh ummm.... you don’t have to do anything.” Dinah assured Laurel. Sure she was feeling incredibly turned on. How could she not? She didn’t want Laurel to feel like she had to return the favor.

“So...... you’re not turned on?”

“It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

Dinah let out a sigh before saying, “You don’t have to do it just because I did it. I’ve been pressured before by partners so I never want to do the same.”

Laurel furrowed her brows, “But you’re not pressuring me, D. I want to make you feel good.”

Laurel saying that made Dinah feel really touched. None of her previous partners really cared how she felt, instead only caring about themselves. Dinah placed a kiss on Laurel’s nose, “Are you sure?”

“I’m positive. I want to make you moan.” Laurel teased before flipping them over.

Laurel quickly worked on taking off Dinah’s clothes. Once she was done doing that, she couldn’t stop her eyes roaming all over Dinah’s body. She must’ve taken a bit because Dinah eventually asked, “You okay?”

Laurel nodded before saying, “You’re just so beautiful, D.” Laurel said as she kissed her soundly before adding, “So very beautiful.”

About a few hours had passed and the women couldn’t count how many orgasms they had, all they knew was they were completely satisfied and worn out.

Dinah and Laurel lied on the bed, wrapped up in each other just basking in the afterglow. Laurel let out a content sigh as Dinah’s fingers trailed down her back. 

“Laur?”

“Hmmm?”

“Where do we go from here?” Dinah asked nervously.

Laurel was a bit taken back by Dinah’s question. She didn’t think Dinah would want anything beyond what just happened, “What do you mean?”

“I meant....... nevermind. Forget it.”

“Hey no!” Laurel pleaded as she had Dinah look her in the eyes, “Talk to me.”

Dinah let out a sigh, “I just..... I didn’t want this to be a one time thing.”

“We can continue to have sex then.”

“I want more than sex though, Laurel.” Dinah confessed, no longer wanting to beat around the bush.

“Oh.”

“Oh? What do you mean oh?”

Laurel smirked before asking, “You want more?”

Dinah nodded before saying, “I want you. I want to be with you.”

Dinah continued rambling, so Laurel stopped her with a kiss. When she pulled back, she smiled at Dinah, “I want to be with you too, D. I’d be crazy not to.”

“Really?”

“Yes really. You make me happy.”

Dinah smiled at her and Laurel felt her heart flutter at the sight. Dinah pulled her in for a kiss and for the first time in awhile, Laurel felt her heart was full with love.

Thank God for her dream.


End file.
